Artificial fibrillar microstructures have been shown to mimic the dry adhesive capabilities of micro-scale setae on the toes of the gecko lizard. In particular, individual fibrillar microstructures can be configured to conform to an adhering surface to improve real contact area and thereby increase attractive forces (e.g., intermolecular van der Waals forces) between the individual fibers and the contact surface. Dry adhesives, which are not dependent on liquid secretion, can adhere to and release from contact surfaces without leaving residue on the surfaces and with minimal contamination, allowing for repeated uses and longer lifetimes.
Physical characteristics and material properties of fibrillar microstructures can enhance or diminish their adhesive performance. For instance, synthetic fibrillar microstructures may be fabricated or post-treated to comprise tips having specific shapes, such as mushroom-like flaps, that can increase the real contact area between the individual fibers and the contact surface and significantly enhance the dry adhesive performance of these synthetic fibrillar microstructures. In another instance, the synthetic fibrillar microstructures may be fabricated or post-treated to comprise materials having different material properties. In some instances, different material properties, such as material conductivity, may allow for sensing systems to be integrated into the microstructures.